Tinta diatas kertas
by UchihaMaya
Summary: Antonio menulis sebuah surat ditengan perang. Apakah isi surt itu?


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Tinta diatas Kertas ©UchihaMaya**

Goresan tinta tertoreh dengan cepatnya. Mengisi sedikit demi sedikit lembar kertas putih itu. Tertulis kata-kata yang terangkai membentuk kalimat syarat makna. Didalamnya tersimpan banyak pesan, pesan yang tak sempat ia sampaikan secara lisan.

Sang penulis terus menorehkan kata. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tulisan_surat terakhirnya didunia. Karena itu, ia tak ingin berhenti sekarang. Meski tangannya kebas dan rasa sakit menjalar ditubuh penuh luka miliknya. Luka yang terus menumpuk, luka yang semakin bertambah bahkan sebelum luka lamanya sembuh.

Air mata meluncur dipipi kecoklatannya. Menangis, menyesali tak bisa memenuhi janjinya pada seseorang yang menunggunya ditempat ia biasa pulang. Menyesal karena ia tahu, ia akan melukai hati seseorang yang ia cinta.

Cinta. Harusnya ditempat ini ia tak lagi memikirkan cinta. Karena semua orang yang berdiri dan memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam perang kali ini dapat dipastikan tak akan bisa pulang.

Perang perebutan kekuasaan ditanah Eropa. Ia salah seorang tentara yang membela negeri mediterania sana. Spain. Ia berjuang untuk negeri tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan. Terjun kearena perang dan meninggalkan orang terkasih. Mengubur mimpinya untuk bisa hidup bahagia dengan sang pemilik hati.

Semula ia berharap, jika setelah perang usai ia akan pergi dari ibu kota kedaerah pedesaan. Menikahi kekasihnya dan hidup bahagia. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya harapan belaka. Kini Spain terdesak oleh tentara dari England, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga pasukan Spain hancur.

Dan sambil menunggu waktu itu tiba, ia ingin menulis surat untuk seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Lovino Vargas. Pemuda berdarah Italy yang berhasil menjerat hatinya.

Antonio, penulis itu, tak ingin membuat Lovino terus menunggunya. Ia takut, ia tak bisa kembali dengan selamat dari perang ini. Meski surat ini akan mengecewakannya, tapi setidaknya Lovino tak lagi menunggunya, menunggu janji-janji yang kini ia sadari sangat sulit untuk dipenuhi.

Ia berhutang maaf pada pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu. Ia berdosa pada pemuda itu, berdosa karena menyakitinya, berdosa karena mengecewakannya. Tapi Antonio tak bisa membohongi dirinya, bahwa ia terlampau mencintai sang Italy.

"Antonio, kapten meminta kita bersiap!"

Antonio, menoleh mendapati kakaknya berdiri dipintu tenda. Menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Alfonso, kakaknya yang juga ikut berperang mengehampirinya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Antonio tersenyum. Berusaha terlihat kuat, meski hatinya sangat kalut. Ia melipat surat yang ia tulis, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam amplop putih kecil sebelum menyerahkannya pada Alfonso.

"Apa ini?" Alfonso mengernyit bingung.

"Surat," jawab sang spinariad. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengintip dari balik pintu kemah.

"Surat untuk siapa? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Antonio mengamati tanah tandus disekitar perkemahan. Tanah yang penuh bekas ledakan granat maupun bom. Ia tersenyum kecut. Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya mereka menang?

"Berikan pada Lovino." Jawabnya singkat.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang ceria sudah tak ada lagi. Karena perang ini, ia tak bisa lagi tersenyum seperti dulu. Karena perang ini, orang tak berdosapun terseret dalam luka akibat perang ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan anggota keluarga para prajurit yang telah gugur. Mereka yang harusnya tak terlibat, harus menelan pil pahit karenanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tolong, berikan padanya jika aku tak bisa selamat dari perang ini."

Sunyi. Alfonso tak menanggapi kata-kata adiknya. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, berpikir apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Apakan esok mereka masih bisa saling menyapa? Apakah esok mereka masih bisa menghirup udara? Apakah esok mereka masih bisa menatap langit didunia?

Ketidak pastian selalu menghantui mereka yang terlibat dalam perang. Ketidak pastian, apa mereka akan hidup atau mati seusai perang.

"Kita akan selamat." Gumam Alfonso pelan. Tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh telinga Antonio. "Kita akan selamat dan pulang ke Cadis bersama-sama. Lalu kau akan menikahi Lovino dan pindah kedesa. Membuat kebun tomat yang luas dan hidup bahagia, sekali waktu aku akan mengunjungi kalian untuk makan tomat hasil panen kalian."

Alfonso mengucapnya dengan nada penuh harapan. Kata-kata tadi lebih terdengar sebagai do'a. Do'a sang kakak untuk adiknya dan dirinya sendiri.

Antonio tersenyum tipis, "kau tak suka tomat, _Hermano."_ Pemuda itu kembali ke sisi kakaknya. "Tapi aku ingin menitipkan surat ini padamu. Aku ingin kau menyimpannya untukku." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang biasa ia tujukan pada kakaknya. Senyum hangat yang menenangkan.

Alfonso tak menjawab, tapi ia lebih memilih menarik sang adik dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mereka masih kecil dulu.

"Tetaplah hidup, untuk Lovino dan untukku, _Irmano."_

.

.

Langit diwilayah mediterania memang jarang mendung. Matahari selalu menyinari tanah itu setiap hari sepanjang tahun. Membuatnya menjadi salah satu tempat eksotis didaratan Eropa.

Alfonso, berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat putih. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengamati rumah itu disetiap sudutnya. Senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya, rumah itu sama sekali tak berubah semenjak ia meninggalkan tempat ini 6 bulan yang lalu. Namun, senyum kecil itu tak bertahan lama, tergantikan dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca.

Ia kembali berjalan, pelan-pelan, menuju pintu depan rumah kecil itu.

Ketika ia sampai, ia tak langsung mengetuk pintunya. Tapi hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu. Tangannya terangkat, kemudian mengetuk pintu kecoklatan didepannya pelan.

"Sebentar," teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah. Alfonso menunggu beberapa saat sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan seorang pemuda Italy bermata _hazel_ muncul dari balik pintu.

Ekspresi keterkejutan sang pemilik rumah tak bisa dicegah. Namun, ia segera bisa mengusai dirinya.

"Al, kau kembali?" Teriaknya setengah girang setengah tak percaya.

"Apa kabar, Lovino?"

Senyum sinis khas pemuda Italy itu muncul. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Ucapnya ketus, meski begitu ekspresi senang tercermin dari kedua matanya.

Alfonso tersenyum kecil, "kau sama sekali tak berubah ya?"

"Memang selama 6 bulan ini kau berharap aku akan berubah seperti apa?"

Alfonso masih setia dengan senyumnya yang membuat Lovino merinding.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pertanyaan yang ingin sekali Alfonso hindari muncul.

"Mana, si _Tomato-bastard_ itu?" Tanya Lovino, berlagak sok tak peduli, padahal kedua pipinya sudah memerah layaknya buah favorit dirinya dan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu?"

Lovino berdecak pelan, tapi tetap menyingkir dan membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. Rumahnya dan Antonio tepatnya. Keduanya pun mengambil tempat duduk diruang tamu, Lovino menghidangkan teh dan beberapa kudapan.

"Lalu?" Tanya sang Italy sambil bersedekap. Meski ia terlihat acuh tak acuh, tapi jujur kini ia mulai khawatir. Satu pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya. Mengapa Antonio tak pulang bersama kakaknya?

Alfonso menghela nafas pelan, sebelum menarik keluar sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Menyodorkannya pada Lovino.

Lovino hanya menatap bingung sebuah amplop kecil lusuh yang disodorkan Alfonso.

"Apa ini?"

"Bacalah dan kau akan mengerti."

Ragu, pemuda dengan _ahoge_ dikepala menerima amplop itu, membukanya dengan hati-hati. Perasaannya sungguh tak nyaman. Ia mulai membuat asumsi-asumsi dikepalanya tentang isi surat ditangannya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika ia berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi dari dalam amplop.

Pertama yang ia lihat ketika lipatan kertas itu terbuka adalah tulisan tangan kelewat rapi. Tulisan tangan yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa kata.

'_**Will you marry me?'**_

.

.

End

APA INI? Fic pertama saya di FHI. Maaf kalau super random dan gaje. Fic ini awalnya saya targetkan menjadi sad ending. Tapi entah kenapa tangan saya tiba-tiba menulis begini #plaks.

Okay, apakah ada yang bersedia meninggalka jejak untuk saya? Mind to RnR?


End file.
